


You Better Let Somebody Love You

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But that isn't new, Chick flick moment, Dean is emotionally constipated, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sam is always right, Song fic, desperado, the eagles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy. She'll beat you if she's able. You know, the queen of hearts is always your best bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Let Somebody Love You

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble posted here, based off the song Desperado by The Eagles. Your experience will be greatly enhanced if you listen to it while reading.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDNtqy0zjJA

Dean sighed heavily, staring into his beer bottle like it held all the answers to the universe. He'd settle for just one answer, really. But the amber liquid held no hidden words, no sudden epiphanies for what he should do. He had come to terms a long while back that Castiel cared about him, and that there _was_ a 'profound bond' between them. But it scared the crap out of him. He didn't understand how anyone could care about a monster like him, how anyone could stand to be around him. The fact that Castiel had been there for him as long as he had astounded him. Even Sam had given up on him from time to time.

 

"I don't see what the issue is, Dean," Sam said. "You both have a thing for each other."

 

It was painfully obvious, from the staring, the touching, even subtle changes in the way they talked to the other, versus other people. Dean just groaned, downing the rest of his beer. He wanted to get up and get another one from the fridge, but the disapproving glare from his brother kept him in his seat.

 

"I know! Dammit Sam, I know! But what am I supposed to do about it? It's not like I can waltz in there, guns blazing with the feelings out in the open. I'd feel like a freakin' flasher. You know I don't just wear my feelings on my sleeve like that." Hell, it was a miracle that Dean was even talking about this in the first place. He hated chick flick moments.

 

"You're not getting any younger, Dean. You might as well just ask him."

 

Sam did have a point.  
And besides, with the Mark on his arm, Dean wasn't exactly expecting to live long anyways.

 

"Fine. You're right, college boy. Of course you're friggen right." Dean shook his head, not believing he was about to do it. But he tipped the last stubborn drops of the beer down his throat and stood, leaving Sam in favor of finding Castiel.

 

 

It didn't take long. Dean found the angel holed up in the bunker's library. Castiel was pouring over some of the books, immersing himself in any lore pertaining to curses and hexes, desperate for the answer to getting the mark of Dean's arm. The hunter couldn't help but smile at the sight, Castiel's eyebrows furrowed and the tip of his tongue poking out of his lips.

 

"Cas." Dean called out. The angel looked up, startled, but relaxing and smiling once he realized who had called his name.

 

"Dean." He nodded his head, then slid the books to the side, leaving an open invitation for Dean to sit with him.  Dean slid into the seat, fidgeting slightly.

 

"I was talkin' with Sammy.." He started, looking anywhere but at Cas. "And uh, he made me realize something." Castiel nodded, uneasy about where this was going. He hoped that he didn't have to leave again. Being far from the Winchesters, once involved with the Winchesters, seemed to be a bad idea, no matter who it was.

 

"And what was it that he enlightened you about? I'm assuming that you're going to share that information."

 

"Well, I uh, I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. Pretty sure you don't want to be either." Red bloomed across Dean's cheeks and he scratched the back of his neck, getting more nervous as he felt Castiel staring at him. "So I figured, what the hell, why not..Why not try something.."

 

"I don't understand." Cas had his head tilted, eyebrows drawn in confusion. He looked like a kitten that had been presented with a new toy, apprehensive and unsure. Dean took a breath, bracing himself, then quickly leaned it to press a soft kiss to his lips. He felt Cas tense beneath him, and moved to pull back before he felt a tentative push against his lips, a response. Dean smiled and pulled back, letting out a shaky laugh. Castiel just smiled, touching his own lips softly.

 

"What was it that you wanted to try?" He asked Dean, watching the way that the tension in the room seemed to ebb away.

"I figured I'd let someone love me before it was too late."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive comments are greatly appreciated
> 
> I'm on tumblr too! Gabrieldiedforoursins.tumblr.com  
> You'll find other writings I've done, sporadically placed through out my blog.


End file.
